16th Birthday
by Fishcake17
Summary: It's James' 16th birthday, and he's decided to throw a huge party. He invited all of his Genin friends from Konoha, but when the lights go out, things...start to get a little kinky. A short, seven part story.
1. Part 1: Calm Before the Storm

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto, and I'm turning 16 next March, so I've still got a while to go!

**Author's Note: **This one is shaping up to be either a four or five part series, but I don't know for sure. I work on this one for fun when I don't feel like working on "James of the Hidden Leaf Village" (which, by the way, has no correlation to this story. I'm still the main character, but other than that this has nothing to do with "James of the Hidden Leaf Village"'s story. Seperate story, same characters!) Enjoy!

Part One: Calm Before the Storm

I was finally turning sixteen. The number that was a landmark for all teenagers. I didn't really know what to think or do, but I wanted to do something, so I invited all of my Genin friends over to my house for a birthday party. It was only appropriate for my sixteenth birthday, I thought.

No one had ever told me that the preparations beforehand was so boring. I'd never thrown a party anywhere near this big. Thankfully, Ino apparently had, and she helped me through a lot of it along with Sakura, and surprisingly enough, Shikamaru helped out too (probably only because Ino dragged him along, but you take what you can get.)

Finally, the day had arrived. I got out of bed and had a pleasant, quiet breakfast of pancakes, coffe and eggs at 9:00 The timeframe was that the partiers could stay from noon 'till midnight, until you don't want to party anymore, or as long as their parents allowed them to be out. Ino and Sakura would be here about an hour earlier for some help with some last-minute preparations, so I could just enjoy the quiet for a couple of hours before things started to get rowdy.

Someone knocked on the door at about 10:45. I got up from my couch, walked to the door and opened it. Ino was standing outside with a couple of baskets. "Hope you don't mind, James, but I brought my own food." Ino said.

"I couldn't care less," I said to her with a smile, "Come on in! You're earlier than I expected."

"Yeah, well, you always have to impress your customer!" Ino said cheerily as she walked in.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't paying you, though I probably should for all you've helped me out with." I turned around to look at my decked-out interior. A lot of people had chipped in to get this to happen: Kiba lent me his pool table AND his air-hockey table, Naruto brought over some PlayStation 2 games, Hinata got all of the balloons, Ino, Sakura and Shikamaru helped greatly in decorating and organizing, Choji brought a vast majority of the food (which was to be expected), Rock Lee brought a load of games (Including Apples to Apples, Risk, Life, Monopoly, and some of the other standards), and Tenten brought weapons of all kinds (for the Wack-a-Clone game she wanted to play.) In fact, the only ones who didn't really help out were Neji and Shino, but that didn't really matter to me.

I'd invited all of my friends, all Genin from Teams Seven, Eight, Ten, and Gai-sensei's team. "Sooo…" Ino started, "You gonna say anything to Hinata today, hmm?"

"What the- no!" I said rather loudly. I could already feel my face getting hot. "At least, I don't plan on it."

"Riiight."

"I'm not!" The thing was, I had a huge crush on Hinata, but I knew she had an equal-sized crush on Naruto, so I didn't have anything like that in mind…

…Okay, so maybe I did just a really little bit, but I wasn't about to make a move or anything!

"Sure, whatever!" said Ino teasingly. I knew she enjoyed this a lot; she always took pleasure in teasing me about my crush on Hinata, and this wasn't anywhere near the first time, either.

"You know what-" I was about to tell her that Sakura was right in calling her a pig all of the time, but the door knocking interrupted me. I glanced at the clock that read 10:58. _That has to be Sakura. _I opened the door, and sure enough, Sakura was standing outside.

"Hi James!" she said.

"Hey, c'mon in!" I said to her.

She walked in, looked at the interior and said, "I really think this party's ready to get started! The place looks great; just how we left it."

Sakura and I were best friends; we'd gotten along together ever since I first met her so well that her and I were as close as brother and sister. She had no trouble helping out with decorations when I asked her.

It'd started to get a little cloudy outside, and I was worried that it might storm. I didn't check the forecast, so I had no idea. Thankfully, the rain hadn't come down yet at noon, when the first knock on the door came.


	2. Part 2: The Storm

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto or the song Fighting Dreamers. I really, really like the song, but I don't own it!

Part Two: The Storm

I went to answer the door, and Naruto was standing at the doorway with all of the people I invited either behind him or beside him. My mouth might as well been that of a plow truck's; I hadn't expected all of them to come at once, but rather one and two at a time.

"Hey James!" exclaimed Naruto, "I had nothing to do until the party, so I rounded up everyone you invited and brought them with me! Believe it!" he added.

Ino and Sakura glanced over from where they were sitting, and when they saw the huge crowd outside they started to freak out big time. I didn't really notice, and I said to everyone, "COME ON IN!" Bad mistake; I ended up getting trampled in the doorway. After everyone had gotten inside (using me as a welcome mat) I got up, dusted myself off and commented, "First birthday presents of the day: a few bruises and sandle-marks…oh well, at least the energy is at a great level!"

This party was started long before I even knew it; people were already doing their own things: Naruto and Kiba were playing Air Hockey against each other (Hinata was watching and probably silently rooting for Naruto…*Sighs, hopelessly in love*, Choji was munching on some food while watching Rock Lee and Shikamaru battle it out in Mortal Kombat on the PS2, Tenten was in the backyard whacking away at her own clones, Neji, Shino and Sasuke were having some conversation or another while Sakura and Ino were constantly trying to grab Sasuke's attention.

The party was going great; people were enjoying themselves and having fun, which was what I wanted. Some people like a really organized party, where you do such-and-such at this time, such and such at that time. Not me, I just let people do their own things with what I've got available, and as long as nothing breaks (which I doubted would happen; I trusted all of them pretty well) I'm perfectly okay with doing whatever.

Since Tenten seemed to be the only one alone, I decided to go outside with her. "Try these clones on for size!" I said to her, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Tenten smiled and said, "Fine by me," and started her attack. Tenten was knocking my clones away, but she started to get tired after a bit.

Tenten was panting, and I asked, "Is that good enough for now?"  
"Yeah, I think so," replied Tenten, "I'm gonna head back inside and watch Lee kick Shikamaru's ass at Mortal Kombat.

"Sounds good to me!" I said. I was about to go inside when I looked back at the sky. Clouds were gathering big time, and I thought I felt a slight sprinkle. _I'll just have to hope it doesn't get too bad…_ I stepped back inside and saw that Lee and Shikamaru had changed games from Mortal Kombat to an older PS1 game, Jet Moto. They were now racing each other in motorbikes, and Lee ended up winning.

"Ha, I win again!" exclaimed Lee.

"Damn," muttered Shikamaru, "You've won every single freakin' game! Are you using cheat codes or something?"

"NO, I WOULD NEVER CHEAT!" yelled Lee.

"Calm down, Lee!" I said, "Tell you what, play another round, and this time I'll watch. I know all of the codes for all of my games, so I'll know if he's cheating or not."

They played another round, and Shik got his ass handed to him AGAIN!

"No cheats!" I said to Shik.

"Forget this." Shikamaru said. He set the controller down on the sofa and said, "If anyone else wants to play this maniac, now's your chance. I'm getting myself some snacks." He started to walk to where the food was.

Choji and Naruto threw their fists up in the air immediately and said simultaneously, "I'LL PLAY BUSHY-BROW!" Kiba scored on Naruto as his hand was up. "WHAT THE HELL!? That was a cheap-shot!"

"Never let your guard down!" Kiba said grinning.

"Eh, whatever. I wanna play Bushy –Brow anyways." Naruto put his…whatever the hell those things are that you guard your goal with down and raced to the controller. Choji and Naruto dove for it at the same time and butted heads in mid-air. They landed on the floor, each favoring their heads saying "ow-ow-ow-ow-owwww!" I pretty much cracked up; I'd gotten a great view of that and had regretted not taking a picture, because that was priceless!

I saw a huge flash coming from outside, and I heard thunder roar outside. It started pouring rain hard now. _It is getting worse…should I get everyone home now…should I let them decide for themselves…I know! _I stood on top of my table and shouted, "OI! LISTEN UP EVERYONE!"

Everyone looked away from their games/conversations/snacks/attempts at flirting with Sasuke/whatever the hell else they were doing and looked at me. "There is a storm out there, in case no one noticed, and it's getting pretty bad out there, so I'll give all of you a choice. You can either go home now before the storm gets any worse, or stay here through the storm. If you want to go home, then go; it won't hurt my feelings or anything. I guess if you change your mind mid-way that you can still go home, but I don't recommend that; that storm's getting nastier by the minute, and it doesn't look like it's going to get any better."

Everyone was silent for about two seconds until Naruto piped up and said "I'm staying here! I'm having way too much fun here, I'm not going to abandon my friend and I don't really have anything else to do!"

Kiba said, "Yeah, I doubt my parents would mind, so I'll stay too. Besides, it'll probably be over long before midnight, and I seriously doubt it would last over ten hours!" I looked at the clock, and it read 1:52 p.m.

"I think I'll stay too." Said Hinata. My heart jumped with delight, _Yay! Hinata's staying!_

"Might as well stay here too." Said Sasuke, and upon hearing that, Ino and Sakura both said simultaneously "I'll stay too!" All the rest nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, I guess this party keeps going then!" I said cheerfully, and with that everyone went back to what they were doing. "Wait a sec, I'll be right back!" I rushed up the stairs, grabbed a CD, practically jumped down all the stairs, popped the CD into my stereo and pressed PLAY.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed upon hearing the music, "That Toshiro Masuda's OST!"

"It certainly is," I said, "Actually it's a mix CD I made of all three of his OSTs combined. I put some of my favorite tracks on."

"SWEET!" exclaimed Naruto, "You can have the controller Choji, cause I'm gonna bogie!"

I almost gagged at the cheesiness of his last comment, and I think everyone else did too. Then he started dancing or something. He wasn't really dancing; he was more like jumping around to the beat of the music, which was so ridiculous looking that I cracked up hard. "You think that's a good song, wait till you hear this!" I popped the CD out, grabbed another from my CD shelf, popped that one in and pressed play.

_We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way!_

Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)

Kewashii shura no michi no naka Hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku?  
Gokusaishoku no karasu ga Sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta

Saa kokoro no me Mihiraite Shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (Yeah!)  
Ushinau mono nante nai sa Iza mairou!

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)

Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga Itsumo bokura wo madowaseru  
Yuugenjikkou Ooki na kaze ga Uneri wo agete fukiareru

Kazashita surudoi katana de Onore no asu Kirihirake! (Yeah!)  
Hoshou nante Doko ni mo nai sa Naa Sou daro!?

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!  
Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire! (echo)

Everyone was dancing to Fighting Dreamers like it was a live concert or something! "I LOVE THIS SONG!!!" shouted Naruto, "HELL YEAH!!!"

We are Fighting Dreamers Kono nakama-tachi to  
Fighting Dreamers Subete wo makikomi  
Fighting Dreamers Kokorozashi Takaku  
Oli Oli Oli Oh!

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way!  
(Don't forget your first impulse ever)  
go my way!  
(Let's keep your adventurous ever)  
go my waaaaaaaa-!  
(Don't forget your first impulse ever)  
aaaaaaaayyyy!  
(Let's keep your adventurous ever)

GO!!!

Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!  
Right- beewww.


	3. Part 3: Confusion and Reorganization

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto, but I do own Generic Random Konoha Storm #1!

Part Three: Confusion and Reorganization

Ino, Sakura and Tenten screamed suddenly, Hinata gave out a small squeal of her own, and Choji and Naruto both yelped at the blank TV screen. Everyone looked around, confused for a second…

The power had gone out.

It was almost pitch-black in the room, and after the initial confusion everyone stayed silent for a moment. Then Naruto tried to move across the room to where I was, bumping into people along the way. "What the hell happened?" said Naruto.

"Oh, I don't know," I replied sarcastically, "It's storming like crazy outside and the light are off. I have no idea what happened." I cut the act and said, "OBVIOUSLY the power got struck by lightning or something! Dammit! I wanted to try this for a long time and was looking forward to it, but the storm just HAD to come in to ruin our fun! Now what the hell are we gonna do!?" I sat down beside Choji, who hadn't moved from the couch they were playing the PS2 on. _What now? It's too dangerous to let them go back home; the storm's getting REALLY bad out there; it's the worst I've ever come across. Just the wind would probably blow Hinata off her feet, and with the rain and lightning…not to mention all of the debris and trash that could be carried with the wind, and at these speeds if you got hit by something hard enough it could damage you pretty bad…well, first things first, I've got to check that everything's closed up._

After I'd checked that all of the windows and the back door were closed, I contemplated what to do next. _Candles… _I got out my candles, lit them and dispersed them throughout the house for a fairly dim light. _It's not enough to play any card or board games with, but at least we can see each other a little more clearly now. _

"So James, what are we going to do now that the power has been taken away?" asked Lee.

"I don't really know yet," I replied, "I'm still thinking about what to do…we can't break out the board games; it'd be too hard to read in this light…and besides, with Byakugan Brain over there," I pointed to Neji teasingly, "It wouldn't be very fair, because he could see your cards!"

"Hinata could too, you know," Neji replied, and afterwards muttered under his breath, "Damn hypocrite…"

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Ino almost shouted.

"That's a first," I said jokingly, "What is it?"

"How about we play something that doesn't need boards or cards or electronics!"

"Like…?" I asked.

"Like Seven Minutes in Heaven!" she replied. Everyone looked confused except for Sakura, who replied, "NO FREAKIN' WAY!!!"

"How does the game work?" I asked.

"Geez, none of you except Sakura have ever played it?" Ino asked, "Wow, I'm surprised! Anyways, the game goes like this: Two people – one boy and one girl – have to get inside a closed space together – usually it's a closet or something – and stay there for seven minutes…but there are a couple other things. The girl is supposed to have a blindfold on, and she cannot under any circumstances take it off until the seven minutes are up…and…" Ino gave probably the most evil grin I've ever seen, "The guy can do whatever they want to her!"

Sakura and Tenten both immediately yelled, "HELLS NO!!!"

"…hmm…" I thought of how that would work. _I have the perfect closet upstairs that's totally empty because I never use It, and I'm pretty sure it can fit two people…but I could imagine some of the guys going a little overboard on this…especially Kiba…_ "How about this," I said, "None of the guys can do anything against the girl's wills."

Sakura replied "That's okay with me, I guess…" and Tenten nodded approvingly.

Ino, being herself, said, "But that takes away all the fun!"

"No, not really," I said, "I can imagine it still getting interesting…besides, it's only seven minutes."

"Ghhh, fine," said Ino, "But I know exactly whose going first…" Ino eyed Sakura and Sasuke, and for the first time in my entire life I saw Sakura move as far away as possible from Sasuke. "Just kidding, it had to be picked at random." Said Ino.

"And how do you propose we do that?" I asked.

"Well…" Ino thought for a minute, "There are a lot more guys than girls here…that could be a problem…either the girls'll have to get more than one guy – NOT at the same time! That'd be just plain weird – or we'd just have four lucky guys and the rest have to stay out."

"Well, either way it doesn't matter to me," I said, "I'm getting pretty desperate for something to do…so unless the girls have anything against it we'll just go more than one per girl. Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, you alright with that?"

"Well…I guess I don't mind." Said Tenten

"I just want to get Sasuke, and more boys mean more chances for him!" said Sakura as Ino glared at her.

"Um…okay." was all that Hinata said.

"And I doubt any of the boys mind." I said out loud.

"Sorry," said Neji, "But I don't feel like playing this childish game."

"Aww, c'mon Neji! It'll be fun!" said Tenten

"I don't want to be in there with Hinata. That would be just awkward." Replied Neji.

"Oh…didn't think of it that way," said Tenten, "I see your point. I'll still play, though."

"Fine," Neji replied, "Get knocked up by some other guy, see if I care."

"The point is," I cut in, "Does Tenten _WANT_ to play? She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to. That goes for all of you too. In fact, everyone that doesn't want to play can go sit on or stand near the couch so I can see clearly who isn't playing."

Neji went to sit on the couch, and Choji and Shikamaru followed. "You guys don't want to play?"

"Nah," replied Shikamaru, "Too troublesome if Temari finds out."

"Good point," I said, "You too, Choji?"

"I'm not really a ladies' man," said Choji, "Besides, I doubt any of the girls would want anything to do with me, but I'll be fine here!" He cheerfully pulled out a bag of chips and started munching away. "I don't really care for the game anyways, and I don't want Neji to be all alone either."

"I'm fine alone." Neji said.

"You never look like you're fine alone," said Choji, "You're always moping around like a bag of chips gone sour."

"Anyways," I cut in, "Anyone else? Like I said before, if you don't want to play, you don't have to."

No one budged an inch. Sasuke was even looking smug at the prospect, and said, "Well, this'll be interesting."

"Indeed," I said, "Now, let's count up how many dudes and dudettes are here."

As I was counting them up, Sakura said, "Dude and dudettes? Really James, you're getting to be worse than Gai-Sensei with your jokes."

"DON'T DISS GAI-SENSEI!!!" yelled Lee.

"Quiet down, I'm trying to concentrate," I said, "Dammit, I lost count. Okay there's Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata for the girls. That's easy, and there is…Naruto, me, Sasuke, Kiba, Sh-"

"I don't think I want to play either." Said Shino as he went to the couch.

"Fine," I said, "Let's try that again: Naruto, me, Sasuke, Kiba, Lee. That's five guys and four girls. Either one guy has to sit out, or one girl's gonna get an extra guy."

"But that's not fair," said Tenten, "Only one girl gets two guys and the rest only get one?"

"Are you really in that much of a rush to break up with Neji?" I asked. She slapped me right across the face, and I said, "It was a joke, lighten up!"

"Now I'm hoping I'll get paired up with you in this game!" exclaimed Tenten.

"Why's that?"

"So I can beat your ass up in that closet!"

_Please no Tenten, PLEASE NO TENTEN!!!_

"So how are we going to sort this one out?" asked Sakura.

"You know what," said Sasuke, "Never mind; I'm out too." Sasuke went to sit by on the couch, but Ino and Sakura were grabbing him and pulling him back furiously. "Let me go, dammit!" said Sasuke.

"NO!!!" Ino was shouting.

"YOU CAN'T GO!!!" Sakura was shouting.

"YOU KNOW, THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I DON'T WANT TO PLAY!!!" Sasuke shouted above both of them. That shut them up. Sasuke brushed Ino and Sakura's hands aside and went to sit next to Neji.

"Let me guess, now that the only reason you two ever wanted to play in the first place has walked off, you two don't want to play either?"

"Well, I'm the one who suggested the game," said Ino, "So I guess it's only fair if I stay."

"I'm not letting you get one guy over me, not without a challenge!" Sakura exclaimed at Ino. Lightning was exchanged with their hard glares.

"Okay, okay, enough of that." I said to them, "How are we going to pick at random?"

Ino looked at me and asked, "Got a deck of cards?"

"It's upstairs inside my closet, which we're going to be stuck in anyways, so why don't all of you just follow me upstairs and we'll play it there?" I asked. No one seemed to object, so I went upstairs with all of the players following me. Once we got to my room (which was pretty damn big for a bedroom) I found my deck of cards and handed it to Ino. Ino took a large amount of cards and separated them into one small pile of eight and one big pile.

"There's going to be eight cards used," Ino explained as she shuffled the eight cards she was talking of, "and each card will have one other card that has a matching number. The numbers are going to be...eh, whatever. Let's just stick with Ace, Two, Three and Four to make it simple. So there are going to be two Aces, two twos, two threes and two fours total. I'll shuffle the hand and pass one card out to each person. Whoever gets matching Aces goes first; matching twos goes second, and so on. So…everyone ready?" Ino asked, "Or are there some last-minute stragglers who'd like to join Choji and the others?"

Everyone looked at each other. Naruto wasn't moving an inch (I suspected because of Sakura playing), and all of the rest looked pretty sure of themselves about playing. Hinata did have an uncertain look on her face, but she stayed too.

"Alright then," said Ino. Then she said in probably the most evil, unnerving voice I've ever heard from her, "Let's begin."


	4. Part 4: Enter the Game

Part Four: Enter The Game

Ino mixed the eight cards she had up and drew one to herself first, then passed one card out to each person present. I think almost all of us were nervous and anxious at the same time; a little excited and a little uncertain. But then again, I guess that's the whole point of the game. Ino handed me a card, which I took from her and looked at. _Huh, a three of spades, eh?_

In my mind, my preferable "closet mate" would be ranked as such:  
_1__st__: Hinata!!! EEK!!! I have such a huge crush on her!!!  
2__nd__: Sakura. While I probably wouldn't do anything unless she asked, her and I get along well!  
3__rd__: Ino. Not really a friend, but not really hostile towards me either. I really wouldn't care.  
4__th__: Tenten. If circumstances were different, Tenten might be 3__rd__ instead, but I do not desire to get my ass kicked in there if I get stuck with her! Frankly, I probably shouldn't have said what I said to her before!_

After the cards were passed out, Ino then said, "We'll start with Aces. Whoever got an ace, stand up." Ino herself stood up and showed her Ace of Hearts. I looked around, trying to find out who had the other ace. "Helooooo? Who's got the ace?" asked Ino.

I kept looking around, and I spotted Kiba smiling. He stood up, held out his Ace of Spades and said, "That would be me."

"Ah…Kiba, eh?" I said to myself.

"I guess I should ask for someone to get this blindfold on me. Sakura, do you mind?" asked Ino.

"Okay." Said Sakura. She got up and put the blindfold on Ino, and then guided her into the closet. Kiba followed Ino into the closet (which by the way is pretty big since it's empty). Kiba followed her inside, and once they were both inside, Sakura closed the door and said, "Have fun in there you two!"

**

_Perfect, _Ino thought, _I was hoping for Kiba! I definitely didn't want Naruto or Lee, and while James would've been better than both of them, he still definitely would not have cut it for me._

"Heh, so I got you, huh?" Kiba said.

"Yup, I guess so!" replied Ino.

………………….

"Soooooo…" Ino started, "Whacha gonna do?"

"Well, if you want it that bad…" Kiba said as he kissed Ino, "…then that's fine with me."

"Well that's good!" said Ino, "I thought you weren't going to do anything for a minute there."

"Well you were wrong then, weren't you?" Kiba said as he went for another.

"mmm…yesss…" Ino half-moaned.

Then Kiba suddenly grabbed her breasts, and Ino slapped him across the face hard. "WHO DO YOU THINK I AM!?!? SOME WHORE!?!?"

"Well I…but I thought…and when we…"

"No!" Ino said, "No more!"

**

I heard a thud coming from the closet, and said "What the hell was that?" Naruto was snickering for some reason. "Naruto," I started, "Why are you laughing like that?"

"I know exactly what happened!" said Naruto, "The guy is so predictable! He probably went overboard and got Ino upset! Last time he tried playing "Spin the Bottle" with a few other people. He spun and got Temari, and he ended up getting his ass whomped for trying to take her top off!!! Believe it!!! Hahahahahahahaaa!!!"

Everyone else was trying hard not to laugh. I was stifling a laugh myself when I asked, "Are you serious Naruto?"

"I'm totally serious! Believe it! I'm not lying at all; you can even ask him yourself once he gets out of there! Believe it!! Hahahaha!!!"

I turned to Naruto and said, "Dude, that is freakin' hilarious! I mean honestly, who does that?"

"Their time's up." Tenten pointed out.

"Oh, right!" Sakura said as she got up to tell them it was over. She knocked on the door and said "Time's up you two!"

Ino came out of the closet first, and Kiba followed. I noticed a few bruises on him. "You gonna live?" I asked Kiba.

"Eheh…maybe…I think…" Kiba said weakly as he sat down.

"Kiba," Naruto started, "Even I know better than to do something like that! When will you ever learn?"

"Dude…just be quiet." Kiba said with a grin, "I got my feel, even though it was for only a second."

"Wow…" was all I could say to that.

Ino sighed and said, "I knew I should've bailed out after Sasuke left the game. Oh well, too late now. Next up, will the people with twos stand up?"

_I really hope I get James… _Sakura thought, _because if I get either of the other two, I'm doomed! Well, here I go. _Sakura stood up and held out her Two of Hearts. "That would be me." She said.

Something around three seconds of pure silence engulfed the room, and then suddenly Naruto jumped out of his seat three feet into the air and yelled, "I'VE GOT A TWO OF SPADES!!!"

_Aww fuck…why Naruto? _Sakura thought, _Well…at least it isn't Rock Lee…_ "Do you mind getting the blindfold on Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Not at all!" Ino said with a smile. As she was doing up Sakura's blindfold, Ino thought, _Oh boy! I can't wait to hear the sounds of Naruto getting beaten up! Now I remember why I stayed; this'll be torture for Sakura!!_ "Okay, all done!" said Ino.

"Alright then." Sakura grumbled as she was being led into the closet. She entered the closet, with Naruto right behind, and once both were in Ino shut the door and locked it.


	5. Part 5: What Happens Downstairs

_**Part Five – What Happens Downstairs…**_

Choji jumped at the sound of a large thud from upstairs, and spilled some of his chips. "Aww damn…" Choji muttered as he picked up the chips and ate them from the floor.

"That's disgusting…" Neji said, "Do you always do that when you spill?"

"You don't know the half of it," Shikamaru replied with an odd smile, "One time he accidentally dropped a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's. The chef said he had to mop it up, but instead he got down on his hands and knees and ate it off the floor. Most disgusting thing I've ever witnessed." Neji looked like he was about to puke at the thought.

"Oh, lay off!" Choji said, "I couldn't bear to see all of that go to waste!"

"I'd hate to have been in his house when he dropped _that _load off." Sasuke remarked. Shikamaru shared Neji's 'Going-to-puke-at-the-thought' face now.

"So what do you suppose is going on up there anyways?" Shikamaru asked to no one in particular.

"Judging by the thuds," Sasuke said, "It sounds like a lot of guys are getting beat up pretty badly." Sasuke smiled a little as he said, "I'd almost give anything to see if Naruto's getting beat up by any of them."

As if on cue, Naruto came crashing through the ceiling of the second floor and hit the first floor hard. "AAAAHHHHHHH!" He yelled as he hit the floor, "THAT HURT!!! BELIEVE IT!!!"

Sakura was standing over the hole in the ceiling of the first floor that, granted, she probably made by pounding Naruto through the second floor and into the first. Sakura shouted from the second floor with her blindfold still on, "The next time you say ANYTHING bad about Sasuke like that, I'll make sure I hit twice as hard!!!"

Naruto probably had the biggest bruise on his face that anyone had seen on him thus far. "I think Sakura hits harder than Gaara sometimes…" Naruto muttered as he favored his face-wound.

For the first time that anyone had ever seen, Sasuke was laughing so hard that he had to sit down for a while. Tears were coming out of his eyes, and his face was red because he was laughing so hard. The others were laughing too, but not nearly as hard. Sakura turned around and headed for the closet door, but as she couldn't see where she was going, she hit the door face-first before she opened it and got out. That only made everyone laugh harder.

**

As all of this was going on, the rest of us were upstairs, wondering what the hell that huge crash was. I heard a _thud _at the closet door, and afterwards Sakura opened the door and walked out, blindfold still on. Ino got up and took the blindfold off of Sakura, revealing her eyes flaming with anger. By far, this was the most pissed I'd ever seen her. "What the hell happened?" I asked Sakura.

Sakura simply sat down on the floor, and said in the most seething voice I'd ever heard from her, "I don't want to talk about it." That was my signal to stop asking anything and let her be. I peeked into the closet and saw that there was a huge hole in the floor that led down to the first floor. Naruto was lying on his back at the first floor right below the hole, and I could see the people who weren't playing laughing their asses off. Naruto gave me a weak 'thumbs up' from downstairs, and I replied with my own. I was grinning like crazy; I couldn't help it.

Still grinning, I said, "I'm gonna go downstairs and help the poor guy up." to the others. I jumped down the hole from the second floor to the first and helped Naruto up. "There ya go." I said.  
"Heh, thanks," Naruto said.

"I take it didn't go well in there?"

"Not…at…all…"

"What did you say to Sakura that provoked her to hit you through the second floor?"

"Uhh…something I shouldn't have said."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Okay, seriously, not now."

"Fine, later. We'll get this game done with in the meanwhile." I said to Naruto.

"What about the hole?" Naruto asked, "There's no way we'll be able to play with that"

"Nevermind that, I have a second closet on the other side of my room."

"Seriously? I didn't even notice!"

"That's because no one's supposed to notice. It's a secret stash type thing, and it blends in with the wall so no one can tell, but I don't really use it for anything so it's all okay. Here, I'll come show you." I went upstairs and Naruto followed. We came up to a slightly stirred crowd of people that were waiting for me to get back so we could play some more. "Alright everyone, here's my secondary closet!" I pointed to the wall opposite of the first closet.

"Are you high or something?" Ino asked.

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"That's a wall, silly, not a closet."

"That's what you're supposed to think!" I said. I pushed in a small portion of the "wall" and a _click _emitted from it. I pushed the wall sideways and it rolled along to the side, revealing a secret room I hadn't used for anything except locking myself into to have some quiet. It was amazingly soundproof, and you couldn't hear anything through it, which is why I went in there every so often if I wanted complete and total silence. It was a kind of "fortress of solitude"…

…and it was about to be used for some dirty games.


	6. Part 6: Getting Down to the Wire

_**Part Six – Getting Down to the Wire**_

I sat down on the floor and looked at my Three of Spades, thinking a little frantically. _The only two left are Hinata and Tenten. If I get Hinata, that would be amazing for me, but I wouldn't really know what to do! Would I just kiss her on the cheek once? Would I go so far as to try and make out with her? No, no way I could do that even if I wanted to. Would I even want to do anything? Maybe we would just talk. Sounds safest…but that defeats the purpose of this whole game! Maybe I should confess to her or something? AAAAGH! I DUNNO WHAT TO DO NEXT!!!_

I heard Ino's voice faintly say, "Whoever has a Three, stand up." Without really realizing it, I stood up and looked around.

No one else stood up. I looked at Tenten, who raised her eyebrows slightly and had a "Well?" look on her face. I looked at Hinata, who was simply looking down at her card. I looked at Rock Lee, for some reason, and he said "Do not turn to me, I do not have a three." In an innocent tone.

"A mix-up, maybe?" I asked as I turned to Ino.

"There's no way there would be a mix-up!" Ino replied, "I made damn sure all of the cards were right!" Then she called out again, "In case you didn't hear the first time, it's the Three's turn!"

For maybe ten seconds no one moved a millimeter. When I first saw Hinata start to – very slowly – stand up, I thought I might faint on the spot. After she stood up, she silently held her Three of Hearts to Ino. Ino looked at Hinata, looked at me, looked at Hinata again, looked at me again, and grinned a grin so big that Pac-Man would be put to shame. I could see her holding back giggles like a breaking dam holding back too much water.

"Are you going to stare at me all day," I asked, "Or are you actually going to put the blindfold on me?"

Ino couldn't take it anymore, and she burst into the biggest giggle-fit probably since she first laid eyes on Sasuke. In the midst of her giggling, she managed to calm down enough to say, "I don't put the blindfold on you, silly! I put it on Hinata!"

_…oh yeeeeeah, that's right! Why did I think I was the one who was going to be blindfolded?_

"Just…just put it on please." Hinata said in a very shy tone.

As Ino was putting the blindfold on, she looked at me and said, "Are you okay James? You're…"

"I'm…what?" I asked.

"You're…" Ino burst out laughing and said, "You're swooning a bit!"

_Am I really!? _I felt my face grow hot, and I replied, "Oh…whatever…" _That explains the weird, almost nauseous feeling I got just now…ohhh, what the heck am I gonna do…_

Ino finished putting the blindfold on Hinata, and directed her into the closet. Once she was in, she turned to me and said, "Well? You gonna go in, or what?"

"Oh, right." I said, realizing I hadn't budged an inch since I first stood up. My feet felt like they were glued to the floor, and I had to force myself to move them anywhere. My legs felt like they weighed a ton each. I took one tentative step, then another, and another. I felt my face grow hotter and hotter as I took each step, and it felt like my head was about to explode from the pressure.

_I can't believe…I'm going into…a room with just…Hinata…and me…alone…during a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven…hope my head…doesn't…blow up…in the process._

I barely realized that I had walked in completely when Ino shut the door behind me, which made me jump a bit.

I looked around. There was a single candle lit at the end of the closet on the floor. _I suppose Ino set that up while I wasn't looking…_ To be honest, it looked very romantic.

I didn't really know what to do, so I leaned on a wall. Hinata was directly across from me, a couple paces away; it was a fairly big closet. After about five seconds I slumped down and sat on the floor cross-legged. Hinata did the same. _Probably heard me sit down…_

I think about a minute passed where absolutely nothing happened. Just her and I, sitting there, me staring enchantingly at her beauty; her long, flowing blue hair mostly. I dearly wished I could see her eyes. To me, they were the most beautiful physical part of her. Suddenly, I wanted her to talk. I wanted to hear that amazingly beautiful voice of hers, but I didn't know what to say. It was honestly the most awkward position I'd ever been put in my entire life. I started to form letters, which formed words, which formed a sentence…roughly speaking.

"I'm…uhh…" I attempted to say something, "umm…I'm…glad that…we…ended up here…uh- together…as opposed to anyone else."

_James…what the hell is wrong with you? That might be the worst sentence I've ever heard you put together my entire life._

"Umm…thanks…" Hinata said in that enchanting voice of hers. I thought I was swooning a bit, and Hinata asked, "Are you ok?"

I gathered myself together quickly and said, "Yeah, I'm fine." Then I realized something. "Wait a sec, why did you ask me that?"

Hinata was silent for a moment, then she said, "You were…umm…wobbling a bit…"

"And how would you know that?"

"I…i…"

I grinned. "You're using your Byakugan, aren't you?"

"I…" after a pause, Hinata nodded.

"Well, no real need for the blindfold then." I said to her. I got up and went to her, but she stopped me.

"Wait…wouldn't that be against the rules?" she asked

"Heh, you heard Ino earlier," I said, "She said 'The girl is, under no circumstances, allowed to take the blindfold off'. She never said anything about the guy taking the blindfold off for the girl." With that, I slowly and carefully took her blindfold off, revealing her eyes.

Murky green met pure white.

For a few moments I simply couldn't pull away. I couldn't do anything at all. I'd never been this close to Hinata my entire life. I simply just stood there, getting lost in her eyes. It seemed like the same was true the other way around as well. We both just stood there, looking at each other's eyes. Hers were more magnificent than anything I'd ever seen, especially so close up. I faintly hoped she thought the same of mine.

After about two seconds, I had pretty much no control over myself. I leaned down, and moved in. I saw her eyes widen, and then she did the most surprising thing I'd ever known her to do.

She moved in closer too.

We were maybe about two centimeters away from each other's lips. My stomach rose a few inches from all the butterflies in there, and my heart was doing a hundred backflips a second.

One centimeter. I wasn't aware of anything about how I felt now. I almost felt numb.

Finally, we kissed. It didn't really start out as a kiss; neither of us were moving when our lips connected, we were just standing still there for about a second. Then I finally forced myself to really kiss her.

It was small at first. Simple, closed-mouth, it was almost like we were rubbing our faces against each other or something. It was actually the first time I'd ever kissed a girl before. Then she put her arms around me - one around my back and one around my neck – and we started kissing more and more.

Then I, being the klutz I am and not paying attention to where I was leaning, fell backwards flat on the floor and took Hinata with me by accident.

I looked around for a moment, looked up, realized Hinata was lying on top of me, and said, "Wow…I'm the worst klutz that ever lived…" I sincerely hoped she didn't notice I had a serious erection.

Silence for a moment. Then Hinata giggled softly a little. I chuckled a bit too, and the next thing we knew, we both started laughing. It was such a comedic situation when you looked at it; it was my 16th birthday, the power had gone out, we were playing Seven Minutes in Heaven. Kiba had gotten the crap beaten out of him by Ino, Naruto got pounded to the next floor by Sakura, and here we were in this soundproof closet lit only by a single candle, just having received my first kiss ever (from Hinata, my hugest crush in the world no less), with Hinata laying perfectly on top of me because I was clumsy enough to fall down.

After that I told her, "Y'know, I've always liked you a lot…" Hinata gave me a slightly confused look, and I said, "I mean…I've always had a crush on you…I love everything about you…Hinata…" I paused for a moment to think what I was about to say through, "I love you." I thought I saw her face turn red in the candlelight, but nevertheless I swooped up and started kissing her again, gently pulling her head down so my head was directly on the floor. I put one arm around her back and I stroked her beautiful, blue hair with the other.

It gradually got more and more...fierce, you could say, and the next I knew, we were full-on making out with each other, her still on top of me. I didn't mind, in fact I liked the fact she was on top instead of me. Our making out got wilder and wilder until…

**

Ino had been trying to figure out how to open the closet door for a while now. "Ghhh…seriously, it's been ten minutes since their time ran out, and I still haven't figured out how to open this damn door!!!" She'd tried knocking on it, or pounding on it, but they didn't seem to hear her at all. She pressed her ear against the door, and she couldn't hear anything from inside either. The suspense was killing her; she HAD to know what was happening! She'd been looking for the one small portion of the wall that I had pushed in to unlock the door and slide it open, but to no avail.

After another five minutes of feeling around the wall, she heard something click as she touched a portion of it. "BINGO!" she yelled as she pushed the portion of the wall the rest of the way in. The door popped open a slight amount, and she rolled the door open saying, "Time's up you tw- HOLY DAMN!!!"

Hinata and I stopped making out/slightly undressing each other, turned our heads slowly to Ino and the rest of them, who were leaning to look in, and were frozen in place. Hinata's zipper on her sweater had been partially unzipped, and it was taken off to her shoulders, where my hands were. Hinata's hands were up my shirt at the time, feeling up my chest, and still were there as we both simply looked at the people looking in, frozen in place. I think everyone's brain blew a fuse at that point, because no one spoke, no one moved, and I don't know about anyone else, but I wasn't able to think either. I think personally, I blew a few fuses at the same time.

For about ten seconds we all just stared at each other in complete silence and stillness.

I faintly registered Choji coming up the stairs with a bag of chips saying, "Did anyone want something to eat, cause I-" and then stopping in mid-sentence as soon as he laid his eyes on Hinata and I, dropping his chips bag in the process.

Hinata seemed to be the first one to come to. It didn't last long though, because as soon as she did, she fainted out of pure embarrassment. I was soon to follow.


	7. Part 7

_**Part Seven**_

When I woke up, I was groggier than I'd ever been. I wasn't really aware of where I was, what I was doing, what had happened. I barely remembered anything at all. I didn't even bother to open my eyes. All I knew was that I was comfortable and not ready to get up yet.

One by one the memories of what had happened…I dunno how long ago…came back. The party, the power outage, the Seven Minutes in Heaven game, the poundings of Naruto and Kiba. And of course, Hinata. I smiled pleasantly at the thought of her and what had happened, faintly thinking that I should ask her out sometime today, or maybe tomorrow. I remembered that we had got caught, but I didn't remember anything after that. I decided if I didn't remember it, it probably wasn't all that important, and so I rolled over to the right on my big bed. I was now on my right side.

_My bed…??? Huh, when did I get on a bed? …ohhh, I must have fainted after Hinata did too…they probably carried me here…wonder how she's doing right now. Oh well, might as well take advantage of being in a bed while I'm in it still._ I rolled a little more over to the right. I was laying on my stomach now. _Maybe I'll catch some shut-eye; today was hectic. Though I'd have to say, it's the best birthday I'd ever had._ Again I rolled over to the right, laying on my right side now, and I felt something warm and kinda plushy...ish… touch my back. _Mmm…that feels kinda nice…wait a sec…what the hell is that? I don't remember having a thermal heater in my bed!_ I rolled all the way back over to the right so I was on my back again, shot my eyes open, sat up in my bed and looked to my right.

There was Hinata, sleeping soundly on the right side of the bed. I didn't really know how she got there, but I just kinda smiled and thought, _Wow…she's really cute when she's sleeping…well, I might as well cuddle with her, right?_ I laid back down on my back, thinking about how to go about cuddling with her without waking her up.

It took me a few moments afterwards to realize that we were both completely naked in the same bed, and what had touched my back was Hinata's breast.

I almost made an S-rank freakout session right there when I realized this. Thankfully, I had enough self control to keep it confined to my head, and I frantically searched for my clothes. I spotted them on the floor on the left side of the bed, where I'd been sleeping. I carefully got out of bed, and quietly put my clothes back on so as to not wake Hinata. My mind was racing with questions and possible explanations. _What the hell happened after we got caught!?!? I don't remember anything! Did I really…_I looked at the completely nude Hinata in my bed, under the covers, and thought, _Did we really…? _ I looked around. It was my room alright, same king-sized bed that I'd had for only a couple months (I used to have a Twin sized, but I got tired of kicking the other end of the bed, so I upgraded), same windows, same shelves of books, comics, video games, albums and DVDs, same dresser which had my radio on top.

I kept thinking, _Did we really…did we really? I don't remember doing that…did we really!?_

I looked at my alarm clock on my dresser next to the radio, and it read 8:43 P.M. _Geez…how long have we been out for? Four, five hours?_ I glanced outside to see that, while it was dark, it looked like the storm's winds and thunder had calmed. Now it was just raining heavily, nothing too dangerous. I faintly heard commotion outside of my bedroom, and thought that everyone was probably still here. I realized that if the alarm clock was on, that meant the power had come back, so they were probably able to occupy themselves well enough without me. I opened my door, quietly closed it behind me, and went downstairs to see what was going on, trying to look normal as if I'd woken up from a nap.

Naruto was playing ping pong with Kiba while Choji, Shikamaru, Rock Lee and Tenten had utilized my multitap for my PS2 and had started a four-player game of Champions: Return to Arms. Neji, Sasuke and Shino were talking in their own corner, as usual, but it seemed that Sakura and Ino were talking amongst each other as well instead of fighting over Sasuke. I came down quietly, and the first person that saw me was Ino, who turned around and asked, "So James, how was it!?"

"…how was what?" I asked.

Ino smiled and said, "Don't play dumb with me! You and Hinata got it ON up there!!! And I mean you got it OOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!"

My face turned red and I said, "I dunno…I don't remember doing anything. The last thing I remember is when she fainted on me during Seven Minutes in Heaven, and then I blacked out too."

Ino cocked an eyebrow and said, "Really? We could hear you two from all the way down here!!! Crystal clear too; we heard every dirty thing you said to her!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Sakura said jokingly, "She used to be the most innocent out of all of us! Now you had to go and ruin that for her!"

"Hey, I don't remember a thing about it, okay!?" I said

Kiba, while still playing ping-pong, said, "Well, we sure remembered it! Made a hell of a lot of noise up there, you two did. Seriously, she said more dirty things to you than you said to her! And this is Hinata we're talking about here! She's got such a dirty mind, she might even rival Jirayah!"

I took joking offense to that. "NO ONE MATCHES JIRAYA ON THAT!!!" I yelled, "BLASPHEMY!!! Haha, but no seriously, I don't remember a single thing of it! Really, I don't!"

"Dude…" Shikamaru started without looking away from his game, "You two were going so hard up there, and even I was starting to get a boner just listening."

"I couldn't help but sneak a tiny peek," Ino confessed, "and to my surprise, SHE was on top of YOU! James, you were getting rode on so fiercely that I'm surprised your dick didn't get torn off!!! You got rode on like a freakin' mechanical bull set on the highest setting possible!!!"

My eyes widened. "Whoa…" was all I could say to that.

"EEE!" I heard Hinata yelp from upstairs. "Where's my clothes!!!!!!!!"

I sighed, wondering what the hell happened. Ino was just sitting there, grinning, loving every minute of my internal turmoil. After a little bit Hinata came down and said, "James, what's going on!?"

"Don't ask me, I have no freakin' clue!" I said to her.

"Did we really…?" she asked, but trailed off.

"I don't know, I've been asking the same question myself." I told her, "I have no memory of it."

"Me neither…" she said.

"The guys down here are saying-" I started, but I got cut off by Ino, who finished, "-saying that you two were fucking each other like animals! We could hear you two all the way down here!"

Hinata's eyes widened, and her face turned red. Mine did too. _Did we really…?_

Everyone seemed to have stopped what they were doing to look at either me, Hinata or Ino.

Ino held up three fingers suddenly. I didn't get it at all.

She put one finger down. She had two fingers up now.

One more finger down. She now had only her index finger up.

Then she looked at everyone, looked at me, and pointed at me.

Everyone yelled at Hinata and I simultaneously, "YOU'BE BEEN PUNK'D!!!"

I couldn't believe it for a few moments. Then after that I burst out into laughter, and everyone else did too. We all were laughing our asses off for a good ten minutes after that.

"So lemme get this straight," I started, "You guys completely undressed both of us, put us in my bedroom, in my bed, put the clothes on each end of the floor next to where we were sleeping on the bed, and told us we had sex all as a prank!?"

"Yup, pretty much," Ino piped up, "It was all my idea too!"

"Ino," I said.

"Hmm?"

"You are one brilliant, sadistic prankster!"

"Thank you!"

"So…that means we didn't have sex?"

"Nah, you didn't."

**

Well, I'd gotten my answer. We hadn't had sex that day. The rest of the day went very well, played a lot of games, had a great time overall.

At about 11:00, Hinata was getting ready to leave. We all smiled and said bye to her, and she went through the door. Something in me told me to go after her, so I followed my instincts and ran out the door and outside in the rain to her. I finally caught up to her when I said, "Hinata…"

"Hmm?"

"Will you…umm…"

"…"

In the meantime, we were both getting drenched with rain. It was raining hard out there.

"Hinata, will you go out with me?"

Time stood still for a few moments. Then she almost tackled me and kissed me. "Of course." She said to me.

I'd have to say, it was probably the best birthday of my life.


End file.
